The Last Chthonian
by Azail Bloodray
Summary: Azail is just an ordinary kid who was asked to move in by her sister to her new apartment in New Orleans. Little did she know that this would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Chthonian

A Dark Hunter fanfiction. This work will contain my OC's and the characters based on the universe of the author-goddess Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Chapter 1.

"Great. Just great." Azzy grumbled kicking gravel in the street with her blue Doc Martens. "I am so...lost." Right there and then her stomach grumbled too. "Not to mention hungry."

It was almost dark and she had been walking for hours since she got there trying to locate her sister's studio. Athry, her sister who works as a professional photographer had asked her to come live with her in her new apartment/studio in New Orleans.

The only map she had with her was in her cell phone which at present was dead. She forgot to write down the address but she knew she can take a walk to the place from Jackson square and the worst part is she doesn't memorize her sister's number.

If only she didn't refuse her sister's offer to pick her up on the airport, this predicament wouldn't have happened. It was because she's busy with work and she didn't want to be treated like a child who couldn't find her way.

She sighed helpless as she sat down an alleyway. She rummaged through her leather bag pack and removed the last bar of Twix from the inside. It wasn't much but she was hoping it would be enough to appease her protesting stomach.

"I should look for something decent to eat…" She trailed of as she started to peel off the candy bar.

The last of the afternoon sun's rays painted the sky with a purple hue. Night has fallen and the street lamps had started to illuminate the streets.

Finishing off the last bit of her candy, Az stopped and looked up to where her feet had taken her. She had entered an alley and the sign above her was in blue. It read: Ethel Kidd Realty.

She continued to walk down the alley, counting her steps as she did. She had this habit of looking down her feet whenever she walked. Her sister had reprimanded her from doing it since she almost always gets into an accident whenever she did.

"I should look for a nice restaurant, charge my phone, get some dinner and call Athry. She probably is worried sick right now." She said, thinking out loud.

"I know a great place not far from here…"

Azzy heard the voice before she bumped into something solid. Looking up, what she saw must have been the most attractive young man she had ever laid eyes on. He was blond, extremely tall and handsome like nobody's business. He had gold loop earing on his right ear.

He smiled at her but instead of smiling back she felt a chill down her spine.

_"Stranger danger!" _Her head screamed.

"Well hello there little mouse." The young man said. The guys behind him snickered. It was just then that Azail noticed that he wasn't alone. Two more guys with the same features who looked like they could model for her sister was behind him.

"How appropriate." One said, chuckling. She had on a short sleeved grey hoodie with mouse ears on the head.

"You're quite a catch." The first guy said, licking his lips.

"I've never seen anyone with that much soul in here in a while." The other one agreed.

"This little one will be enough to feed the three of us for a long time." The last one said, eyeing Azail with interest.

_"These guys are nuts." _She thought. _"Extremely handsome, but nuts." _She didn't know exactly what they were talking about but she was sure it wasn't something nice.

"Looks like I took the wrong way…" She mumbled, turning back where she had come from.

It a sudden move, the guy with the gold earring was blocking her way. "Going somewhere?"

"Anywhere but here…" She said awkwardly. "I don't want to get into trouble mister. If you want my money, I don't have much with me so sorry. You guys don't look much like robbers anyway. There must be a reason why you're resorting to this but if you guys are broke or something I can recommend you to my sister's modelling agency. And boy are you guys gonna sell. I don't have her number right now or her card but you can look for Bloodray's Inc. She has a branch here somewhere. I'm sure she'll get you guys nice jobs."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at the little boy's speech. It was the first time in all his encounters with Daimons that anyone has tried to recruit them for a job, a modelling job no less. If he didn't know better, he would say the Daimons themselves were as baffled as he was.

He had eyed the group of Daimons earlier as they stalked into their usual spot. It was a bit too early for them to go out but since times has changed their feeding times had changed too.

"Please let me through." Nick heard the boy say out loud.

"No. We'll lose our dinner if we did."

Nick grimaced. These damned ink blots and their cheesy lines.

"I told you, I don't have any money." The boy insisted, stepping forward.

"It isn't your cash they're after, little one." Nick said, stepping out from the shadows. The Daimons visibly tensed but none of them made a move to leave.

"This one is ours Dark Hunter." One said.

"Like that means anything." Nick retorted, walking towards them.

Azail stared at the man that suddenly appeared. He was handsome too but his appeal wasn't anything like the three blondies before him. He had an air that she couldn't quite place and a gait that was what her sister would have described as incredibly sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You don't scare us Dark-hunter." One of the Daimons snarled.

Nick scoffed. "Enough of the chitchat, let's get this over with its getting pretty boring."

The Daimons attacked in unison. Nick merely sneered at them as they advanced. Remembering he was in the presence of a human, he yelled.

"Find somewhere you can hide and close your eyes. I'll get back at you in a second."

Azail did as she was told. She ducked beside the dumpster and closed her eyes. She never did like violence and she regretted having to throw the blond guy over her shoulders a while ago. She only did so because she didn't like to be touched by strangers other than her sister or her friends.

Nick made short work of the Daimons and in just about a minute they had all exploded into the air. He walked back to the kid hiding beside the dumpster.

"You okay there, kid?" Nick asked the kid ground on the ground. The boy was crouched low holding his hoodie to his head.

"Is it over?" He heard him say.

"Yeah." Nick replied. The boy looked up; staring at him with deep set almond shaped brown eyes. Nick surveyed the kid. He could be anywhere between 12-15 years old. The kid was short too and had a nice even tan colored skin.

"Where are the blondies?" The boy asked looking around him.

"They scattered." Nick replied grinning at his own joke.

He stared at the kid for a full minute, surveying him again. There was something odd about the kid but he couldn't quite place.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked as the kid stood up. "Are you a tourist?" The boy shook his head.

"I'm looking for my sister's condo. I arrived today from New York. I wandered aimlessly and now I got lost."

"Do you have your sister's address?"

Azail shook his head again. "The map is in my phone and I can't call her or text her because my phone's dead." She explained.

Nick tsked. "You're in luck kiddo. I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll take you to your sister's condo if you'd like." He offered. The kid smiled brightly for a bit and then was suddenly replaced with a wary stare.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…"

Nick offered his hand. "Nick Gautier. You don't have to be scared. I won't harm you."

He must be out of his mind for offering to be a tour guide for a kid he just met. Normally when he rescues a mortal from an attack he would just stalk them up until he is sure that they're safe or most of them would try to run away from the Daimons but not this kid. There was something about the kid that he wanted to protect him. It must be because was once a kid himself and he knew that the kid's sister must be worried sick, that he can totally relate to. He thought bitterly, remembering how his mother would talk his ears off every time he was out with his Bubba and Mark.

The boy just stared blankly at his outstretched hand.

"How am I supposed to know you're not a psychopath?" Azail replied. She looked intently at Nick a once over. _Shady. Sexy and handsome but shady. Very shady. _She thought surveying Nick's appearance.

"You don't." Nick replied firmly. "But I swear I would not harm a single hair in your head and I will see that you're safely back to your sister."

Azail didn't know why he agreed to go with Nick but he believed in his sincere words. "Alright. My name's Azail," she said taking Nick's still outstretched hand. "I need some dinner too. I've been walking for hours." She admitted.

"I know a good place."

* * *

Athry paced back and forth the living room of her spacious living room. It's been 3 hours since she received a text or a call from her sister. Azail said she was heading to her condo but it's already dark outside and there's no trace of her anywhere. Fearing the worst she dialled her sister's number again like what she had been doing for the past 3 hours.

_When there's trouble you know who to call… _Azail's phone rang from the pocket of her shorts.

"Nice ringtone." The blond woman from behind the counter whom she could remember as Aimee smiled. Azail smiled in return and said her thanks.

She was sitting in the bar eating her third basket of honey-cured chicken wings when her ringtone reminded her that she was supposed to call her sister thirty minutes ago.

"Oh gods of Olympus." She muttered under her breath not noticing that most of the occupants of the bar stared at her for a full 30 seconds, including Nick. She took another off her chicken wing, fumbled for her phone and answered it before the third line of the song.

"I'm sorry," were the first words that came out of her mouth as soon as she took the call. She was sure it was Athry as she had assigned that song as an incoming call ring tone for her sister's calls. The moment she finished her sentence Athry screamed full force from the other line that she had to take the phone a foot away from her ears.

"Where are you? Are you okay? You haven't returned any of my calls or my texts. Have you eaten dinner? You are so dead you brat. You better tell me where you are so I can pick you up. Are you safe?"

A tic worked on Nick's jaw as he remembered the past when his mother gave him the same scolding over the phone. He could see himself in the shoes of the boy. It wasn't his fault but he was being scolded for it. He could hear the person in the other line and he could sense her worry over the kid.

"I'm sorry Athry. I'm alright. I'm eating dinner at this bar near Ursulines. I am safe. The food's great here. It's called Sanctuary." Azail replied.

Athry's blood went cold when she heard the name of the place. It was the last place Azail should be. "I'll be there in 5 minutes." She said then hung up. She grabbed her keys and bolted out of the door as fast as she can.

"Was that your sister?" Nick asked.

Azail nodded. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," she apologized. "She's pretty nice most days. She just transforms into the She-Hulk if she doesn't hear anything from me every other hour."

Nick raised a brow. Talk about being over protective. "Don't sweat it." He replied. "We all go through that. I'm sure your sister's just relieved that you're safe." The boy silently nodded going back to the basket of chicken.

* * *

**To be continued...I will update whenever I can. I don't have much work right now so expect more chapters in the coming days. I hope you like this. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

True to her words, Athry arrived in Sanctuary five minutes later. Dev, one of the quads escorted her in.

"Azzy!" She called seeing the brat sitting in the bar like a patron.

Azail jumped from the stool as soon as she heard her name being called. She turned and saw her sister walking towards her. She ran to towards her with her arms open ready for an embrace only to be disappointed when she met a karate chop dead on the center of her forehead. Grimacing, she immediately covered her swollen forehead with her palm.

"Oooow."

"You deserve that." Athry retorted giving her a second blow. Clearly the first one wasn't sufficient for her. "I was worried sick! This is the reason why I insisted to pick you up at the airport but you wanted to go gallivanting and refused."

Nick stared at the older sister towering above the kid. She was a tall woman at about 6'3" in height with long hair that curled at the ends. She had the same perfect tan and almond shaped eyes like her younger sibling.

Athry dropped down her knees and suddenly hugged Azail which surprised all of the people who witnessed her tirade. "Please don't ever do that again," she said, holding her sister close.

It was the first time in all of their years together that she didn't know where her sister was. It was the longest 3 hours of her life.

"I won't do it again. I promise." Az said quietly.

"You better or I'll tan your hide." She said smiling. She looked up at the man who was sitting next to her sister in the bar. Azail followed her gaze and introduced them.

"This is Nick, he was the one who helped me when I got lost."

"I'm Athry. Thank you for taking care of Az," she said offering a hand.

"Don't mention it," he replied, taking her hand.

The moment their palms meet, Nick felt some sort of surge from the woman. It was faint but he knew he felt it but he couldn't be sure if what he felt was right as it was gone as soon as he had noticed.

He stared at the older woman curiously. The woman stared back at him with the same intensity. He knew he was studying his face and he expected her to cringe with she saw the mark of Artemis on his check. He wasn't disappointed. His mark did gather a reaction from her but it was of panic and not of disgust. She turned his gaze from him and quiclly grabbed Azail.

"We'll be going now. Thanks again." Athry said as she practically dragged Azail to the door.

The kid started waiving goodbyes frantically and grinning at everyone.

"Thanks again. I'll come back to eat here again. I love your food."

"_No she won't." _Athry protested silently.

"You're welcome anytime kiddo." Aimee waived back.

The ride back to the condo was mostly silent except for the momentary beeping noises from Azail's handheld game. Athry surveyed her sister from the rear view mirror of her Subaru XV Crosstrek. She didn't seem to be harmed in any way but she was certain Az was in some sort of trouble just earlier.

"So how did you meet Nick?"

"Oh he saved me from this bunch of blond guys." Az answered without looking up.

Athry raised a brow.

"Were they hitting on you?" She chuckled. That couldn't be true since her sister most likely resembles a boy and a ragamuffin none the less.

Az shrugged. "I'm not sure. They were saying something like going out to dinner but I had a sinking feeling about them so I tried to leave. They wouldn't let me and then Nick suddenly appeared like Batman. He's kinda like Batman minus the super hero outfit. Shady but cool."

Athry had a sinking feeling too but not about the possibility of Nick being Batman.

"Did you say a bunch of blonde guys tried to hit on you?"

"Yeah," Az nodded. "They were totally hot too. Like those underwear models you shoot with, maybe even hotter."

The sinking feeling increased and Athry was almost afraid to ask the second question.

"Did you notice anything weird about them?"

Azail paused her game and looked up. "Weird like what?" She asked.

"I dunno, like maybe fangs or horns." She chuckled nervously afraid that her sister might say yes.

Azail pouted at the strange question. "If they had I would have noticed. It's really hard to miss if someone you're talking had a pair of horns protruding in their forehead. That would have freaked me out a lot."

Athry sighed audibly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Well it wasn't really that odd an encounter, except the guys called Nick a dark something. Dark Vader, no that was not it. What was that word, right! A Dark-Hunter."

"They called him what?!" Athry suddenly jerked to look at her sister.

There was a screeching sound and the car they were in nearly got in an accident as Athry suddenly served to the wrong lane.

"Eyes on the road woman!" Azail scream from the backseat. "I don't wanna die in this tender age!"

"Sorry." Athry apologized as she composed herself.

"What did you say again?" She asked, hoping she just heard her sister wrong."

"I said, the guys called Nick a Dark-Hunter. Sounds like a mob name to me. Nick was kinda shady too but he's quite nice-"

Athry didn't hear what else her sister had said as her thoughts flew off somewhere else. She knew what Nick was the moment she saw the mark on his face but for her sister to know of what he is called is bad news. She had raised Az to be like everyone else. Like a normal kid and right now is not the best time to have her exposed to the world she left behind—they left behind. Not now, not ever.

They got back to the condo safely. Azail found her room I no time and started unpacking her stuff. Athry was left in the living room listening to her sister ramble all the way from her room. It was a spacious condo and it was sort of too big for the two of them but she liked space and she had a lot of stuff for work so it was just perfect.

"Can I get a cat this time, Athry?" She heard Azail say from her room. It was quite enough that they could talk to each other even they were apart in the unit. "You never let me have any pets. We've been moving for ages but I never get to have a pet. This place allows pets right?"

"No." Athry retorted.

Azail got out to room and stood by her doorway. Her room was parallel to the living room so she could see her sister sitting on the couch sipping tea.

"What?!" She said incredulously. "I thought we agreed to get a condo that allows pets."

"We didn't."

"We did to! Before I left New York you said you're gonna let me keep a pet and you're staying in a building that allows pets."

"I don't remember that." Athry replied.

Azail growled in frustration. "There you go again. You're lying."

"No I'm not. Oh…I remember, that was in the previous condo before you came here. I moved here a couple of days ago."

Az stomped her feet in frustration. "You are so fickle! Fickle! Fickle! Fickle!" She growled again. "I shouldn't have moved here with you."

"Well who's gonna pay your bills in New York?"

"I was planning to look for a job."

"Who's gonna hire you?" Athry snickered.

"I have a degree in Literature and Linguistics!" Az retorted indignantly.

"You're 14 and besides you look like you're in grade school. Just because you skipped a few grades doesn't mean you can work in the adult world." Athry smiled.

"Whenever will you ever stop treating me like a kid, Athry?"

"Ten years from now."


End file.
